Just A Shocking Day
by kirana46
Summary: As everyone know that Hitsugaya Toushiro, the captain of 10th division was the stoic and emotionless captain. But they are wrong... the stoic captain show his most unbelieveable emotion that they never thought about...
1. Chapter 1

**Yo guys! This is my first bleach fanfic. I was freakin' boring in the midnight here! So I make this fanfic. Hope you guys like it! Although it was not so goo. Hehehe…**

**One more thing…Bleach is not mine although I wanna to…**

**But don't worry! Just enjoy it!**

It was the peaceful day for Hitsugaya taichou in his office. Although there are still full of paperwork to do he fell more relax and peace. No stress like he always do.

Hitsugaya doing his works quietly. He fell something good will happen to him. He could help but smile. SMILED?

Matsumoto opened the door "Tai~cho! She stopped move after seeing her taichou. She blinked. Her taichou who was stoic, emotionless was smiling happily while doing his paperworks!

Hitsugaya noticed his fukutaichou stood like a stone. He took a deep breath and broke the silence "Anything wrong, Matsumoto?" he asked politely. She blinked again. He was so polite more like polite to elders! 'Just what happen to him? Is Kurotsuchi taicho give him some pill or what?"

"Matsumoto, if you mind,could you do some of my paperworks? I fell little tired here." Hitsugaya smiled again. Matsumoto dropped jaws. 'this is definitely NOT Hitsugaya taichou! Someone manipulate him? But when? I gonna ask him…but obviously he not gonna answer it. He such a arrogant boy- I mean taichou. Well at least I a give it a try.'

"Um…Matsumoto, are you okay? You seem like you see a ghost." Hitsugaya giggled "You look funny, Matsumoto!" Matsumoto could not take it anymore. She now sure that guy was NOT Hitsugaya she know!

Hitsugaya that she know is stoic, never laugh, even smile. Matured!

B…but this Hitsugaya is…happy go lucky? Laugh? POLITE?

What just get into him?

"TAICHOU! WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU!" Whole Sereitei heard Matsumoto's voice.

Matsumoto lose her temper. She could not take it anymore! "Who are you? Where Hitsugaya taichou?" Matsumoto asked angrily.

"Who I'am? Im Hitsugaya…" Hitsugaya sentence was cut off by some or many voices.

"Matsumoto! Whats wrong? What happen to Hitsugaya taichou?" Matsumoto turned back and saw…

'Ukitake taichou? Why he doing here?' Matsumoto blinked. She not only saw him but all the taichou and fukutaichou surrounded the office. "Why you guys are here? Matsumoto asked.

"We heard you scream, we getting worry and rushed here. Whats happen?" Ukitake taichou asked represented all taicho and fukutaicho to ask that question.

Matsumoto took a deep breath and explain "Hit…Hitsugaya taichou! He… he…" Matsumoto pointed at Hitsugaya taichou doing his paperwork. All eyes stared at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya snapped. "Ou, Matsumoto, you brought many guest to our office. How nice of you" Hitsugaya smiled widely at everyone.

Everyone just could not believe! What have their heard and saw. Hitsugaya taichou smile? THIS IS THE END OF THE WORLD!

Ukitake taichou already fainted. Kyoraku taichou jolted so do another taichou. Soi fon stood like a stone. No word to describe. Komamura taichou sedimented on the floor. Byakuya taichou just closed his eyes. Not showing his emotion. Kurotsuchi taichou widen his eyes while making his evil smile "This might be my experiment project" he though. Urahara taichou just blinked 'What the heck!'

Move to others… Hinamori fell like she was in dream. I…is that her shiro-chan? It could not be… he is too friendly! Where is the stoic little taichou! 'Shiro-chan…' Kira Izuru just punch himself because he though he was dreaming right now. Shuhei dropped jaw. Suddenly Ichigo walk toward Hitsugaya. "O…oi Ichigo! What the heck are you doing?" Abarai tried to stop Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Toshirou! What the hack are you into?" Ichigo said out loud. Hitsugaya still smiling keeping everyone think its creepy. "Its nothing, Kurosaki!" Ichigo fell like he gonna faint! He don't recorect about his name and the phrase 'its Hitsugaya-taichou, not Toushiro!'

"Toushiro! Jst spill it up!" Ichigo cried. "Wanna green tea? Its make us relax when we drink it." Hitsugaya give a cup of hot green tea to Ichigo. Ichigo accepted. When he drink it, he fell so relax. The heat was just nice for his body. "So…Relax…" Wait! Why he here again? Oh ya! To ask Toushiro.

"Forget about that! What happen to you, Toushiro?" Ichigo become angry. "Snapped it out, Ichigo! Hitsugaya taichou never gonna answer it!" Rukia growled. "You are right Rukia… he never…" Hitsugaya stop doing his paperworks and put his pen on the table.

"You wanna know why I'm like this today?" Hitsugaya finally speak. Everyone shocked after hearing Hitsugaya's statement even Ukitake taicho awake from faint.

"Well… how should I explain…" Hitsugaya scratching his silver hair. He looked in front of him. Full of confused faces and they definitedly waiting for Hitsugaya's answer. He smiled again.

Its is silence and kinda creepy atmosphere…

Hitsugaya take a deep breath " It is because…." He said it slowly making Ichigo annoyed. "Come on, Toushiro! Everyone waiting!", "Souda, taicho! We wanna know!" Matsumoto added.

Hitsugaya smiled again and giggled making everyone shivered.

"It is because today I have a baby boy!" Hitsugaya said it happily.

.

.

.

Silence for a moment…  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

They took a deep I mean very deep breath and said it unison

"WHAT THE….!"

**BWAHAHAHHA! So, how it is? Okay?**

**Cliffhanger, isn't? I just a meanie…kukuku~**

**I don't know about this fanfic…It is oneshot or a series…**

**Wot do u think? **

**Leave comments and suggestion about this story…**

**One more thing… PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like it! Although it was not so goo. Hehehe…**

**One more thing…Bleach is not mine although I wanna to…**

**But don't worry! Just enjoy it!**

.

.

.

Everyone still widen their eyes. Some of them jaw dropped. "Did I hear wrong, Renji?" Ichigo turned to Abarai Renji. His face looked shock. "I…think not, Ichigo because I hear it to…" All taichou and others nodded about Renji's statement.

"T…taichou… Are you know what are you just sayi..ng?" Hitsugaya blinked for a minute. Scanning every word from Matsumoto in his head…

"Which one, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya finally asked.

"A…about the b…baby…Bo…boy…." Matsumoto shuttered.

"Oh! That one. Of course I know what Im saying, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya began to smile again.

Everyone shrugged after looking at Hitsugaya smiling.

"What the meaning of this, Shiro-chan?" Hinamori broke the silence.

"What meaning of what, Hinamori?" Hitsugaya make a puppy face.

"This! You smile, laugh, happy….and…and…" Ichigo tried to speak but he cant.

"And the baby, Hitsugaya taichou!" Ukitake taichou exclaimed.

Hitsugaya just giggled. Its so funny looking at them. Confused, worry. All mixed together.

"Explain to us, Toshirou!" Ichigo lose his temper.

"And stop giggle. You make us shiver!" Kyoraku taichou added.

"Its nothing to explain, minna-san!" Hitsugaya said with polite voice.

"It is something to be explained, Hitsugaya-kun!" Ukitake disagreed with Hitsugaya.

"You sometime creepy, Ukitake taichou" Hitsugaya frowned.

"You are scary, Hitsugaya taichou!" They said unison that make Hitsugaya a little bit shocked.

"What part that I scared you, minna-san?" Hitsugaya slightly smiled.

"All of it! Especially when you smile and laugh like that. It so unlike you, Toshirou! And you don't recorrect your name!" Ichigo began to raise his voice up.

"Well…that…" Hitsugaya try to find the answer…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sumimasen minna. Could I speak with Hitsugaya taichou?" A soft voice came from behind the crowded.

Everyone turned their back and saw… Unohana Retsu.

"Unohana taichou. What are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

Unohana taichou just giggled. "I suppose to ask you that"

"Well…Something happen to Hitsugaya taichou, Unohana taichou! As you see, Hitsugaya taichou is smiling! Laughing! Its that extraordinary, Unohana taichou?" Rukia pointed at Hitsugaya.

Unohana taichou blinked for a minutes. She smiled (She always smiled). She walked toward Hitsugaya slowly.

"You must be too happy, ne Hitsugaya taichou"

"Aa! How is it?" Hitsugaya smiled at Unohana taichou.

"She waiting for you. Please come." Hitsugaya stand up and followed Unohana taichou.

"Chotto matte!" Matsumoto blocked.

"What is it, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya looked confused.

"Explain IT to us, now! Taichou!" Matsumoto lose her temper, again~

Both of the taichou smiling to each other. "If you wanna explaination, please come with us…"

Unohana said politely.

Everyone nodded and decided to follow Unohana taichou and Hitsugaya taichou.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"why we here?" Kira asked to Hinamori.

"I actually don't know, Kira"

"To think logically, Hitsugaya taichou said that 'he will have a baby' so…" Renji began to speak.

They now at outside the 4th division infirmary. Waiting Hitsugaya and Unohana taichou to come out.

.

.

.

They waiting, waiting and waiting…

.

.

.

Finally! They came out with full of pride…

They not looking at both of 4th and 10th taichou…they looked at the cute little baby…

"To…Toshirou… Who is that?" Ichigo pointed at the little thing on Hitsugaya's arms.

"Ou! Let me introduce to all of you… This is Hitsugaya Hiroshi." Hitsugaya can see that all of them in 4th dicision jolted.

"Hitsugaya?"

"Hiroshi?"

"Taichou? H…how?" Matsumoto stared at her taichou.

"Just come inside, should we?" Unohana offered.

They nodded and walked inside the 4th division infirmary…

.

.

.

They saw a beautiful woman laying on the bed. She looked exhausted.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked roughly.

"Ichigo! Attitude!" Rukia smirked.

"Hmph!" Ichigo nozzled.

They now standing beside the woman bed..

"May I ask you?" Ukitake began to ask.

"Yes. What is it, Ukitake taichou?" The voice was so soft.

Ukitake a little bit shocked "So you know me?"

"Yes. Toushiro-sama always talking about you…" The woman just smiled.

"Toushiro-sama?" Kyoraku taichou asked.

The woman just giggled "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hitsugaya Youshiko. Hitsugaya Toushiro wife."

"Ou… souka…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?"

"Y…Yo…You…T….T….Tai…chou…WIFE?" Matsumoto widen her eyes.

"Yes. Matsumoto-san" Youshiko answered.

"T…t…tai…chou…when you have a….wife?" Everyone turn to Hitsugaya.

"Don't be so shock, Matsumoto! Since I have a baby, that automatically I have a wife, silly"

Everyone still stood like a stone…

"w…when y..you have…a…wi…fe…Shiro-chan?" Hinamori asked

"A long time ago…" a simple answer from Hitsugaya.

"Its propabaly last year, Hinamori-san" Unohana smiled.

"You know it, Unohana taichou?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course I know, Kurosaki-san. She always come to medical check up."

"That's why I always see this woman every weekend!" Nanao just pop-up from no where.

"Nanao-chan! Nice to see you!" Kyoraku smile to Nanao.

"What do you mean every weekend?" Renji asked.

"When I on the way to pick up my paperworks, I always see this woman shuttled in 4th division infirmary…" Nanao explained.

Everyone nodded.

"So guys… lets held a party then…" Hitsugaya said it weakly but enough to everyone heard it…

Everyone turned to Hitsugaya quickly "What do you say, Taichou?"

"He said that we should held a party…" Youshiko said to everyone…

.

.

.

.

.

They looked at Hitsugaya once again….

Hitsugaya Toushiro the stoic and emotionless 10th division captain…was madly blushing…

.

.

.

.

Ukitake taichou already faint..

.

.

.

.

And the rest…. Though that its already chaos….

.

.

.

.

.

**Wot do u think? **

**Leave comments and suggestion about this story…**

**One more thing… PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys like it! Although it was not so good. Hehehe…**

**One more thing…Bleach is not mine although I wanna to…**

**But don't worry! Just enjoy it!**

.

.

.

(At Night)

"Ahahaha! Lets party!" the drunk Matsumoto dancing around with her other drunk friends. They held a party at 10th division.

"maybe this is a bad idea isn't it, Youshiko?" Hitsugaya just looked at his surrounding. All drunken people. Hitsugaya sighed.

"I think good idea, Toushirou-sama. Look, everyone is happy." Youshiko sitting beside her husband. "Maybe…" Hitsugaya said.

"Do you gonna drink that sake, Toushiro-sama?" Youshiko chulked a little bit. Hitsugaya smirked. "You know what happen when I drink it, right Youshiko?" Hitsugaya looked at his wife.

"Yes. Its…" Youshiko sentence was cut off by someone. They turned around and saw a very drunked taichou…

"You should drink some *hiccups*, Hitsugaya taichou~" Kyoraku taichou said in drunk condition. His face was all red.

Hitsugaya just smiled at him "No thank you, taichou."

Kyouraku looked disappointed. Kyouraku taichou smiled and narrowed his eyes. Awkward silence for a while. _'I definitely wanna Hitsugaya taichou to drink this sake. I wanna see what happen to him if he is drunk.._'He just got an idea.

"Hitsugaya taichou, do you wanna some drink?" Kyouraku offered and make an innocent face to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya thought for a while… "Sure but not _sake_!" Hitsugaya stressed the word 'sake'. "Hait hait! Just wait! I'll bring the special one" Kyoukaru leave with a happy face. Youshiko just looked at Kyouraku taichou _'Im wonder… what is the special one… I hope its not a sake' _then she turned to Hitsugaya. He was totally bored.

"Toushiro-sama, are you okay?" Youshiko asked with full of concern. She patting Hitsugaya's silver and spiky hair softly. Apparently, he doesn't mad at all. He was so calm when his wife doing that to him…"Yes. Im okay…Maybe."

Youshiko rose her eyebrow "What do you mean by maybe?"

"Nothing. Don't worry sweetheart. Im okay. (Let me get this straight, I just cant imagine that Toushiro being romantic guy, okay…)" Hitsugaya smiled at his beloved wife. Youshiko chulked and blushed a little bit. Hitsugaya confused "Why are you laughing?"

"It you being romantic is just really unlike you!" Youshiko laughed again which make Hitsugaya madly blushed. "So that's mean you hate me being romantic to you. Fine! I will never show my love to you again! Hmph!" Hitsugaya turn away his face from Youshiko. She frowned _'Not again!', _"Ou! Don't be such boy, Toushirou-sama! You will be an embarrassing father if you keep acting like this you know"

Hitsugaya slowly turned to his wife and spoke "Yeah. Maybe you right. Gomen." Youshiko smiled "Its okay honey. Im understand." Hitsugaya relief that his wife forgive him "Thanks. You really understanding wife.", "That's why I marry you because I understand the real you, Toushiro-sama."

"Yeah. Same with me" Hitsugaya replied.

Then their heard someone clapping at them. "I just cant believe that Hitsugaya taichou can be this romantic. Even Kyouraku cant be like you" Ukitake taichou said. Both of them just blushed.

"You are not drunk right, Ukitake taichou?" Youshiko asked. Ukitake just laughed "Of course not. Unohana taichou cant let me drink alcohol drinks."

"Why?" Youshiko asked again. "Well, its about my health." A short answer from Ukitake taichou. "souka"

"Hitsugaya *hiccups* taichou! I brought you some drinks!" Kyouraku held two cups of drinks toward Hitsugaya. "Here! Drink it!" Kyouraku make a wide smile. Hitsugaya became suspicion about the drink. He stared at Kyouraku taichou "Just drink it! It taste great!" Hitsugaya thought for a while then he nodded and start drink the drinks. Hitsugaya felt something different in his body. _'Don't tell me this is a sake..' _

Youshiko saw about her husband change. _'This is not good!' _She quickly turned to Kyouraku and exclaimed "Did you just gave him a sake?" Kyouraku taichou shocked "Yes. I just wanna see how he react when he drink sake."

Youshiko tapped her forehead. "You know how dangerous he can be when he drunk?"

"No. It just one cup of sake only…" Kyouraku sweat dropped.

"Although it only one cup but…" Youshiko gulped.

Ukitake rose his white eyebrow "but what?"

Suddenly the temperature decrease quickly. Everyone stopped partying for a while. They started shivered except Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"W…what happen? Don't tell me that…" Komamura taichou shivered.

Hitsugaya make a really creepy and scary smile "it is… taste… good *hiccups* sake…."

The temperature decrease again. It almost 6 deegre celcius!

"Hitsugaya-san! W…what…happen?" Renji asked with his shivered voice.

"Well…hard to say but when he get drunk he will lose his control. Like his reatsu and his emotion. But the most dangerous thing he will do when he get drunk is…" Everyone waiting for the answer.

Hitsugaya Toushiro took his zanpakuto and rose it up in the air "Soten ni *hiccups* saze…"

Everyone widen their eyes "Oh no!"

"Hyourin…" The zanpakuto start to produce ice.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" One unknown voice shouted.

Everyone run as fast as their could from being freeze by Hitsugaya's zanpakuto.

"…maru…" A huge ice out from the zanpakuto.

Youshiko didn't run like everyone else. She smirked.

She took her zanpakuto and pointed to Hitsugaya.

'Please don't hurt him!' She hoped.

"Tengokuno mizuumino…" Her zanpakuto became light blue like pure water.

"…Shirozore!" A huge amount of water came out from the zanpakuto and attact direct to Hitsugaya.

Really loud sound of "SPLASH!" can be heard cearly by everyone.

"What was that?" Matsumoto asked.

"Dunno! Lets find out!" Ichigo ran toward the sound was being heard.

"Shiro-chan…" Hinamori worried about her friend.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya Toushiro was no self awareness now on his wife shoulder.

"Hi…hiroshi…" He mumbled.

Youshiko just smiled _'He just dream about our son…. SO CUTE!'_ She though.

They walked slowly…

.

.

.

.

.

"What happen, Hitsugaya-san?" Ukitake taichou asked while looking at the surrounding… Totally mess!

"As you can see, when Toushiro-sama is drunk he will be like this or maybe worse…"

Everyone gluped and sweat dropped…

"Who fault is this?" Nanao said it out loud while staring at her taichou.

Everyone stared at Kyouraku taichou. He chulked. "I… I ju..st…You..know…"

"I don't wanna heard any of your lame reason. Now you come with me and finish all your abonden paperworks NOW!" Nanao said with strict voice.

"De…demo Nanao-chan! You are so mean!" Kyouraku taichou make a pity face at his fukutaichou.

"No buts! NOW!"

"You are mean, Nanao-chan!"

Everyone just laugh- seeing that incident. The temperature become normal again.

Hitsugaya Toshiro slept soundly on his wife sholder after a huge mess he have make…

.

.

.

.

This is the true chaos that I talking about!

That day Just A Shocking Day for them...

.

,

.

OWARI desu...

**Wot do u think? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**I think this is the ending! A long time ago, i think i wanna make one more chapter as a epilog... but I was too lazy to continue...**

**Leave comments and suggestion about this story…**

**One more thing… PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
